Zhang Ye/Game Ring
The game ring is a silver ring on his left pinky. The virtual screen had a few options: update detected. - Chapter 547: Upgrade unlocked for the game ring's system! * instructions: Upgrade conditions have been met. The upgraded system will require 200 million reputation points. After the upgrade has been completed, there will be improved lottery functions and special category item rewards. * After approximately half an hour, the system upgrade process finally moved slowly towards 100%. The game interface closed with a swish before reopening almost immediately. But this newly reopened interface did not look the same as before. The option selection items had changed slightly and another new option selection was now added to it. ** Points: 20,048,211. ** Inventory ** Shop ** Draw (One) ** Draw (Two) * Notice: Stats Category Fruit usage limited to 1,000! * For the Lottery Draw (One)'s Skill and Stats Category items, some of them would max out at a hundred, while some would max out at a thousand. But in Lottery Draw (Two), the enlarged skill experience books in the medium-sized treasure chests would still continue to increase his experience. However, that increase would no longer be exponential and the effect lessened the more he "ate" them. The 1,000 smaller Go Skill Experience Books that he had just studied cost the same as the 10 larger ones, at 100 million total Reputation Points each. But the 10 larger skill experience books clearly did not have as great an effect as when he "ate" the smaller ones. * Zhang Ye discovered that the effect was essentially the same as "eating" the equivalent amount of Reputation Points worth of skill experience books from Lottery Draw (One). * For example, these five Lottery Draw (Two) skill experience books had cost him 50 million Reputation Points. This was equivalent to 500 Lottery Draw (One) skill experience books for the Xiangqi skill. It was only after the lower level skill had been maxed out that the higher level skill experience books would be able to stack on top of that experience. Reputation: (Note: The increment of Reputation is related to the player's fame, exposure, achievement, trust, reputation and other related factors. The items in the Merchant Shop and Lottery can be bought using Reputation points. Reputation is total Reputation gained since the player's birth until today.) Items: # Save: ''Chest (small)'' #* Item Description: One-time use disposable consumable item. Saves a record. This save file can only be stored for half an hour. (Chapter 2: I Can Save?) # Sticker: ''Chest (small)'' #* Effective once it's stuck on. Bad luck will surround the person. Lasts for 5 minutes. Chapter 6: Laundry Day! # Potion: ''Chest (small)'' #* Stealth mode activates after drinking it. Lasts 5 minutes. Chapter 15: Opening a Treasure Chest Again! # [ Unlucky Halo ] : ''Chest (small)'' #* Effective once it is worn. Lasts for 5 minutes. Triggering specific conditions will cause those around the player to enter a state of bad luck. Chapter 27: Getting a Big Prize in the Lottery! # [ Cupid Sachet ] : ''Chest (small)'' #* Effective once it is worn. Increases the player's luck with the opposite s*x for five minutes! Chapter 49 # [ Lucky Bread ]: ''Chest (small)'' #* The item's introduction: Effective once eaten. Increases the player's Luck stat for five minutes. Chapter 64: New Feature of the Lottery – Additional Stakes! # [ Health Potion ]: ''Chest (small)'' #* Effective upon consumption. Recovers player's injuries. Chapter 149: If You Do Not Leave Me, I Will Always Be at Your Side Until the End of Life # Adjustment Die : ''Chest (small)'' #* After it is thrown, it will randomly change the player's difficulty. The period of its effects are random. Chapter 206: Game Difficulty Adjustment! # String of Fate: ''Chest (small)'' #* Usage: By tying it on the ankle of the player and designated person, the Red String of Fate would immediately be in effect. It would tie a thousand mile romance together. #* Duration: Decided according to the actual relationship between the two parties as well as the difficulty of the Marriage Affinity. Duration is not fixed and it can range from a second to a month. Chapter 221: The Airport Holds an Appreciation Ceremony! # vision eye drops: ''Chest (small)'' #* Upon applying to the eyes, it will grant the user X-Ray vision. Lasts for 5 minutes. Chapter 419: Lucky draw, X-ray vision eye drops! # [ Pause Game ]: ''Chest (small)'' #* Time will temporarily stop. Lasts for 1 minute. Chapter 458: A big prize! # [ Strengh Potion (Small) ]: ''Chest (small)'' #* Increases physical strengh. Chapter 547: Upgrade unlocked for the game ring's system! # ' [ 1-Up) ]: ''Chest (Medium)' #* Gives an extra life to the player. Chapter 548: New Lottery Draw! # '[ Specified Category Lottery Draw Ticket (White) ] : Chest (Medium)' #* Upon activation, the category of a lottery draw prize can be specified, but limited only to the Consumption Category, Stats Category, and Skills Category. This does not include the Special Category of prizes. Chapter 729: A grand prize is drawn! (Middle) # 'lottery draw tickets have been gathered. : Chest (Medium)' #* 'Category Lottery Draw Ticket (Black):' Upon activation, all categories of lottery draw prizes can be specified! Chapter 729: A grand prize is drawn! (Middle) # 'Water of Health:'' Chest (Medium)'' #* Heals physical injuries and sickness. Chapter 1212: A great harvest from the lottery draw! '''Merchant Shop: # Memory Search Capsule: Effective upon consuming it. Helps the player search a memory or subconscious memory and permanently reinforces it. Lasts for five minutes. Costs 100,000 Reputation points. Chapter 27: Getting a Big Prize in the Lottery! # Taiji Fist Skill Experience Book: 'Requires 1 million Reputation points. Chapter 180: Another Item Added to The Game’s Merchant Shop! # 'Halo: Increases the luck of the player, usable without limit. Takes effect or gets canceled after clicking. 10,000 reputation points is deducted for every second of use! Chapter 420: A great harvest of Items! # Halo (Upraded): Increases the luck factor, usable without limit. Takes effect or gets canceled after clicking. 100,000 reputation points is deducted for every second of use! Chapter 548: New Lottery Draw! # (Upgraded): 'Player can achieve a state of invisibility. Anything he touched would turn invisible as long as the item he touched was in general a complete Item. 100,000 reputation points is deducted for every second of use! Chapter 730: A grand prize is drawn! (End) # ['Lucky Halo (Ultra)]: '''Increases the luck factor, usable without limit. Takes effect or gets canceled after clicking. 1,000,000 reputation points is deducted for every second of use! Chapter 1500: Receiving a rare item! '''Lottery: Lottery Draw (One) * Obtain a treasure chest prize. * Additional Stakes (Chapter 64: New Feature of the Lottery – Additional Stakes!) * Category Explanation: * Category: One-time use disposable consumable item. * Category: Permanently increasing a stat. * Category: Skill's experience item. * Category: Adds the purchasing privilege of buying a certain Merchant item. * Note: The treasure chest from the item category where the pointer stably stops will be the item that will be obtained. After Upgrade * In it, he could see that this was the same “Lottery Draw” interface as before and only was only labeled with an extra "(One)" in its name. To get a chance at the draw, it still required 100,000 reputation points to activate. So it seemed that Lottery Draw (Two) was obviously the newly added option, and was the upgraded lottery draw which the system message mentioned. Lottery Draw (Two) * Inside Lottery Draw (Two), an interface similar to a slot machine appeared instead of a wheel and needle design. It had a bit of a 3D effect and there was a lever handle on the side. However, unlike a normal slot machine, there was only one middle window viewing panel instead of three. For example, instead of a "7-7-7," it could only show one "7." At this moment, the window was showing a blank icon, and the top and bottom, though partially hidden, said "Consumption Category" and "Skills Category" respectively. * It was a brand new lottery draw system! * Zhang Ye was a little unsure, but when he saw the purchase option, he casually pressed it to try. Although he was mentally prepared and expected the new lottery draw system to be different from before, he still nearly swore when he saw the required reputation pointed needed for this upgraded Lottery Draw (Two). * Million Reputation Points * / No To Confirm Purchase * Ten million! Why don't you go and rob a bank instead! * Although the saying goes that you get what you pay for, it was still too much! * Immediately after that, the system brought up a notification message: system. A reward has been activated. For the first time running of the new lottery draw systems, you are entitled to make a spin with a 100% chance of getting a Special Category item (limited to one time). * Lottery Draw (Three) * However, the moment Zhang Ye brought up the game ring’s interface, he discovered a system notification. Having reached a specific Reputation Points level, the game ring was upgraded again. At the very beginning, the game ring only had the Lottery Draw (One) system in it and would dispense small treasure chests as prizes. Later, when it was upgraded, the Lottery Draw (Two) system was unlocked, and he was able to get medium-sized treasure chests. Now that the game ring had been upgraded again, the level three large treasure chests got unlocked! * The Lottery Draw (Three) was entirely different. The lottery draw that gave the small treasure chests was a spinning wheel. The lottery draw that gave the medium treasure chests was in the form of a slot machine. Meanwhile, this lottery draw that gave the large treasure chests was a virtual platform made of an unknown material that resembled stone. The small platform of several meters had a concave space in the middle that was reserved for the treasure chests to be dispensed from. However, it was bare and empty at this moment with nothing in it. The feeling it gave was rather mysterious and intimidating. However, Zhang Ye felt a pinch in his heart the moment he saw the system notification in the game ring that introduced this lottery system. He had not checked the game ring in a long time. It had reached the upgrade requirement a while ago, but he had only found out after he brought up the game ring’s interface today. It was just like the previous time the system was upgraded from the basic level to the intermediate level. Once the game ring had reached the required Reputation Points, it would activate the upgrade. Meanwhile, aspayment for the upgrade , his Reputation Points would be deducted from the game ring. As such, the Reputation Points that Zhang Ye had been accumulating for a long time was suddenly more than halved, leaving him feeling the pinch. It was a good thing there was some form of compensation for the upgrade. The moment he played the lottery draw for the first time after the upgrade, there would be a rare treasure chest with a 100% rate of dispensing, which made it very tempting. Come on. Let’s give it a try. Zhang Ye reached into the air and tapped. Then he was dumbfounded. System Notification: You’re about to spend 100 million Reputation Points. Please confirm. Category:Zhang Ye